


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°26 : Souvenir embarrassant

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Drabble, Marathon Faradien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor se moque de ses amis qui ne parviennent pas à soulever Mjölnir, jusqu'à ce que Clint fasse remonter un vieux souvenir à la surface. /Marathon Faradien - Day 28/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°26 : Souvenir embarrassant

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 28/
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « The Good, The Bad & The Dirty » de Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Remarque : Après avoir revu une nouvelle fois « Age Of Ultron », je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire ce petit drabble ^-^' Je vais détourner mes propres règles pour cela, en montant la limite de mots de ce texte à 150 (c'est mon recueil et je fais ce que je veux :p)

Les Avengers passaient à tour de rôle pour tenter de soulever Mjölnir. Tony avait même requis l'aide de Rhodey et d'une partie de leurs armures respectives pour tenter d'attraper le marteau légendaire, qui restait collé sur la table comme si de la glue ultra ultra ultra forte l'y retenait contre son gré. Seul Steve avait réussi à faire bouger l'arme divine, manquant de faire tomber le sourire de Thor.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait un rictus moqueur étalé sur le visage, alors qu'il regardait ses amis le défier de la sorte. Rictus qu'il perdit rapidement alors que Clint faisait remarquer :

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant faire le malin, Thor. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus capable que nous de soulever Mjölnir. T'as même failli pleurer comme un bébé.

Les super-héros éclatèrent d'un rire franc, tandis que Clint s'empressait de raconter la scène avec moult détails, et que Thor était parti bouder près du bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 160.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Je me souviens parfaitement pourquoi Thor était privé de son marteau, mais j'ai préféré l'oublier pour le côté humoristique de la scène. Je trouve d'ailleurs assez dommage que Joss Whedon n'y ait pas fait référence dans le film...


End file.
